A Second Chance
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: Percy killed Luke. Right? Or did Zeus give Luke a second chance at love and greatness? I suck at summaries. The story is better, I swear! Based on the events of the movie. Rated M for guy/guy slash. R&R!


**This is my first Percy Jackson story, so please be gentle!**

_**Flashback**_

"_Maybe you're no son of Poseidon," Luke said, holding the lightening bolt. He never saw it coming when Percy took control of the roaring waters that exploded from the towers above them. _

_It's not like he wanted to do it. He had to. The Trident flew at Luke and hit him in the neck. Percy grabbed the lightening bolt and ran for Olympus._

_**Flashback**_

Percy was proud of himself. He talked to his father and saved the world from being ripped apart. There was just one thing that irked him about the whole experience. He had lost a friend. But it wasn't his fault, right? I mean, Luke was planning war. He had to die. Somehow, Percy couldn't convince himself of that.

It was dark outside and the wind combined with the water made him shiver as he sat alone on the dock of the place that was his. Things hadn't been going well since the quest. Yeah, Grover was still his best friend and him mom was safe. Even his dad talked to him frequently in his head. No, what he meant was things weren't going well with his girlfriend since the quest.

Annabeth had done nothing but train since they got back. And then finally, she was sent out on a quest of her own. Percy should've missed her desperately, but in some ways, he thought of this as a blessing in disguise. He was still trying to get used to being the son of Poseidon and he didn't need a distraction.

"_Percy…"_

Luke's last word ran through his mind, just as the water ran steady underneath his dangling feet. The blonde seemed to be on his mind a lot lately. Along with a feeling of tingling in his stomach. Was that guilt? Or something more? Percy ran his hands through his dark, soft locks and sighed. He knew he shouldn't be stuck in the past.

"Percy," a voice that was warm and familiar echoed through the air.

The demigod's head snapped up, peering into the dark woods behind him. "L-Luke?" he whispered, afraid that this was a dream. From the darkness, a tall, lanky figure appeared. His blonde hair was tousled and his blue eyes were piercing, as if staring into Percy's soul.

_Stop!, _Percy's head shouted. His body had other plans though, his legs holding his body up on their own accord. He took a step toward the boy, afraid that if he got too close this dream would be over and he'd go back to sulking on the dock.

Luke just smiled knowingly, taking a couple more steps forward, ending up right in front of the brunette. He stared into the son of Poseidon's eyes, soft blue boring into cobalt blue.

Percy reached out, tentatively placing his hand on Luke's cheek, almost surprised to find solid, soft skin underneath his sword-calloused fingers. "How?" he manages to croak out, his throat suddenly dry.

Luke smiled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, does it?" he asks, cocking his head to the side. Percy just looked down, his silent way of saying 'Yes it does because I killed you…' He heard the blonde sigh and felt two fingers on his chin, forcing his head up. "Zeus thought I deserved a second chance." He explained, "He gave me a second chance to complete my training. A second chance to tell the person I love that I want to be with them."

The last part was barely above a whisper and the brunette narrowed his eyes. "She's a lucky girl," Percy whispered, praying the jealousy wasn't evident in his voice. Then again, this person in front of him, this _man, _could never be interested in him that way. He heard the deep chuckle coming from the body that was mere inches away.

"You really aren't that bright, Son of Poseidon," Luke said, chuckling. Percy didn't have time to wonder what that meant, when Luke's lips were on his. Shock wracked his body as the nerves throughout his system were screaming at his brain, trying to will it into working. Finally, the demigod got enough sense back into his body to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him closer.

The groan that came from the mouth of the older boy sent blood rushing down to both of their groins. Kissing wasn't enough, but before any clothes could be shed, Luke abruptly pulled back, gasping for air.

Percy was about to protest, when Luke cut in. "Is this what you want for yourself? To be with me?" The brunette didn't hesitate when he nodded, his pupils blown in the lust that had built up in that short contact. Luke smiled softly at the younger boy and pulled him in for a tender kiss that soon turned passionate, tongues battling for dominance, fabric lying in the grass behind Percy's figure, Luke greedily feasting on the newly exposed skin.

Buttons flew as the frustrated brunette ripped the material of Luke's shirt off his body. Creamy flesh was revealed to him and he wasted no time latching his mouth onto one of the blonde's nipples, licking, kissing, and biting at it. Moans and gasps spilled from the older boy's mouth as Percy continued his ministrations.

And damn it, as much as Luke loved it, he wanted him to stop. He wanted to take this slow. He wanted to make Percy's first time special. He wanted to make love to the demigod, slow and sweet, under the stars. Percy naturally protested when Luke pulled him off, yet again. "Bed…" he croaked out and both boys stumbled, high on lust and love, over to the bed that lay under the roof of the dock his dad let him have.

Luke didn't let Percy take control this time. He laid the smaller form gently onto the mattress, nudging his legs open so he could sit comfortably between them. He didn't want to waste too much time on foreplay, seeing as they'd already covered that before. He leaned over, capturing the brunette's lips in a sweet kiss, brushing his hand teasingly over the flesh of his abdomen.

Percy moaned, his voice cracking when he spoke, "Please Luke…" And how could Luke deny him? He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lotion that sat there, figuring Percy slept out here often, not wanting to be in the empty tent that they once shared. Luke covered two fingers in lotion, gently teasing the brunette's entrance, circling it with his fingertip.

"Please…Luke please…" Percy moaned. Luke grinned and pushed his finger inside the smaller form beneath him, careful not to hurt him. He pushed it in and pulled it out a couple times, getting the brunette used to the feeling. He slowly introduced a second digit into the tight channel. Percy let out a strangled moan, half in pain, and half in pleasure. Luke slowly thrust his fingers, going deeper every time, scissoring. He hated that the brunette was hurting and he tried to be as gentle as he could, inserting a third digit.

The brunette stifled a scream the best he could and Luke grasped his weeping erection, trying to take his mind off of what was going on. Then Percy's back arched off the bed, tremors wracking his small form. "D-do that again…" he groaned out. Luke obliged, stroking the younger boy's prostate and scissoring him for something bigger.

When he realized how close the brunette was to release, he stopped his ministrations completely, pulling his fingers and the hand stroking Percy's hardened member, away. The younger boy whined in protest and Luke just smiled softly down at him, silencing him with a kiss and slicking himself up. He positioned himself and pushed in gently, stopping halfway to allow Percy to adjust to the intrusion in his body.

The brunette's eyes were screwed shut, his teething grinding together as Luke seated himself fully inside. "Open your eyes," was the soft command that escaped the blonde's lips as he started thrusting, shallow and slow. Gasps and moans spilled from the mouth of the brunette as the head of the other boy's member dragged across his prostate. He demanded that Luke move faster and thrust harder, and once again, who was Luke to deny such an innocent person their requests?

Luke didn't move too slow nor too fast, wanting to drag this out a little bit. Percy met him thrust for thrust, both boys' abdomen's pooling with the build up of their orgasms. Luke's thrusts became desperate and erratic, hitting the bundle of nerves within the brunettes body, making him shiver with pleasure. The older boy took Percy's neglected erection into his hand, pumping it in time with his impossibly fast thrusts.

It wasn't too much longer, when the brunette spilled everything he had to give on Luke's hand and their abdomens. The clenching of the already incredibly tight muscles around the blonde's erection was too much for him to handle and he was milked of his own release after a few more thrusts. Exhausted and attempting to catch his breath, Luke pulled out from the body underneath him and rolled to the side, grabbing his t-shirt and cleaning himself and Percy off.

They lay there in the afterglow, Luke's arm draped lovingly around Percy's waist, the blonde spooning with his fellow demigod.

"In case you didn't know, I love you, Percy Jackson."

Luke nuzzled the other boys' neck, kissing it softly.

Percy just grinned, "I know. I love you, too, Luke Castellan."

They fell asleep holding one another, the water below them gently rocking. They didn't know what tomorrow held, but the Gods were happy, and if they were honest, so were they.

Fins.

**Yes it's a little graphic, but I love it! Plenty of fluff as well. One of my best oneshots yet! Reviews are love, so hit the button! No flames please!**


End file.
